


Kittens

by eyelikeamagpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dangerous levels of cute, Gen, Humour, Kittens, did I mention kittens?, general adorableness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyelikeamagpie/pseuds/eyelikeamagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tilted his head to one side.<br/>“Do humans often name their pets after adjectives?” He asked curiously.<br/>“More often than you’d think.” Sam shrugged. “You can’t call him Fluffy, Dean, that’s just unoriginal.” <br/>The kitten squeaked in agreement at this statement.</p>
<p>Just some cracky, kitten-y goodness with Team Free Will (and eventually Gabriel).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> This insanity was inspired by the adorable 24 hour kitten webcam.  
> It got out of control and there were kittens everywhere. I cannot be held responsible for anything that happens when I am exposed to that much cute.  
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

((Webcam [here](http://new.livestream.com/accounts/398160/events/1594566/player_pop_up)))

“No. No way.”

Dean glared at his brother, arms folded tightly over his chest. His features were set in a frown, jaw tight as he stared the younger Winchester down.

Sam retaliated with the infamous puppy-dog eyes – already resorting to dirty tactics – not breaking the other hunter’s gaze. Small orange ears were visible over the edge of the cradle formed by his arms, followed shortly after by inquisitive black eyes and whiskers.

“We are _not_ keeping _cats_ , Sam.” Dean reiterated, trying to ignore the fact that the kitten was pulling a face eerily similar to Sam’s. Apparently, it was universal across all species. At the younger hunter’s feet, two more kittens sat – one also orange, though with a white face and belly, and one sandy brown – twining their tails around ankles, apparently oblivious to the argument. The fourth had abandoned its brothers, more interested in Castiel, who was standing to one side. Its black ears were pricked up in interest, and its eyes were fixed on the angel’s, each of them staring at the other with an intensity that was starting to get creepy.

“We can’t just leave them.” Sam cranked the pitiful expression up to a ten, lifting the kitten to his face. It nuzzled against his cheek happily.

“Sure we can. They’re animals, they can fend for themselves.” Dean rolled his eyes as the pair at Sam’s feet began to play-fight, the ginger one pinning down the sandy one, which let out a small squeaking noise as it attempted to wriggle free. The black and white one at Castiel’s feet broke the angel’s gaze to shoot them what could have been a disparaging look, had it not been being worn by a kitten.

“They’re just babies.” The younger man pouted. “They don’t know how.”

“No.” Dean deliberately averted his gaze as the other orange kitten bounded towards him, purring and twisting around his legs. “Besides, you know the rules. No pets in the car.”

“The rule is ‘no _dogs_ in the car’.” Sam pointed out, holding up the kitten, which stretched as though to prove his point. “Not a dog.”

“I find them fascinating.” Castiel put in helpfully, stooping to pick up the black and white one at his feet. It cocked its head to one side, and he mirrored it.

Sam smirked at his brother.

Dean managed to hold his stern expression for all of three seconds.

Then he threw his arms up in surrender, huffing out a breath.

“Fine!” He snapped, turning away. The ginger kitten put its paws on his ankles, leaning up to peer at him with inquisitive eyes. A single glance broke his resolve, and he bent to scoop it up, holding it to his face and adopting a severe air. “You’d better behave, or else I’m feeding you to Crowley.” He growled. It wriggled, trying to clamber over his shoulders and tugging at his shirt collar with its teeth, apparently unfazed by his threat. “You hear me? Demon chow.” He reiterated. The kitten met his eyes and let out a high pitched squeak as if in response.

Behind him, Sam shot Castiel a grin. He’d gathered up the sandy kitten too, which was currently batting at his hair. The ginger one had settled, curled happily in his arms and purring softly.

 

\---

 

The drive back to the motel was interesting, to say the least.

Halfway there, Sam decided to name the sand-coloured kitten ‘Loki’, due to his tendency to cause mischief. Such as tugging the younger hunter’s hair, curling up beneath the handbrake, or settling himself on the dashboard and refusing to move.

“Sam, if you don’t get that damn cat out of my face _right now_ , it’s going out of the window!” Dean snarled around the fourth time this happened.

Before either hunter could make a move, however, the black and white kitten sprung from Castiel’s lap, tackling Loki onto Sam’s seat and scurrying back to the angel before her brother could retaliate. The orange kitten already adorning the younger Winchester’s knees welcomed the new addition happily, pouncing on him and tugging at his ears with tiny teeth.

Sam bit his lip to hide his grin, and even Castiel looked a little amused.

“’S better.” Dean grumbled, glaring out at the road. The other orange kitten pawed at his chest, trying to attract his attention, but he ignored it. It seemed offended at this, and let out an indignant squeak, clambering up his jacket and making its way to his shoulders. By the time the hunter had noticed its actions, it was already curling up beside his neck. “Get outta here.” He growled at it, but it simply licked the side of his face with a tiny pink tongue, purring contentedly.

“He likes you.” Sam supplied with a grin, the other two kittens still brawling on his lap.

“Yeah, well I don’t like him.” The older hunter resumed his glaring at the road. On his shoulder, the ginger kitten yawned, attempting to wriggle underneath his jacket.

“You should name him.” Sam pressed, amused at his brother.

“Whatever. Call him Fluffy or something, I don’t care.”

Castiel tilted his head to one side.

“Do humans often name their pets after adjectives?” He asked curiously.

“More often than you’d think.” Sam shrugged. “You can’t call him Fluffy, Dean, that’s just unoriginal.” The kitten squeaked in agreement at this statement.

The angel looked bemused for a few moments, and shook his head. “I shall name you Ethar.” He told his kitten seriously. She blinked at him, tilting her head to one side and letting out a quiet mewl of approval.

“See!” The younger hunter gestured to the angel, raising his brows at his brother. “Cas can do it.”

“Fine.” Dean huffed in irritation, shooting an accusing glare at the kitten. “Ratchet. Okay? Okay, now stop bugging me.”

“There, was that so hard?” Sam teased, grinning. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed in a long-suffering manner. The younger Winchester simply chuckled, plucking the ginger kitten from his lap and holding it up to his eyes. “That just leaves you.” He told him. Below, Loki batted at his tail happily. “How do you feel about Sebastian?” He asked after a moment’s thought. The kitten gave a high pitched squeak. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He chuckled, releasing him and allowing him to get his revenge on Loki.


End file.
